


Marco Bodtom Week

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom!Marco, I can't ship uke Marco with Jean, M/M, Marco Bodtom Week 2015, the heck I'm writing
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://bottombodtbrigade.tumblr.com/post/128863965789/because-we-thought-the-bottombodt-is-kind-of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco Bodtom Week

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: Marco Bodtom Week  
> Prompt: Keep It Quiet  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt, Thomas Wagner  
> Pair: Thomas/Marco  
> Numero capitoli: 1/7  
> Generi: si prova a scrivere erotico, ma si fallisce; slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: yaoi, in media res, AU  
> Rating: rosso  
> Numero parole: 234

 

“Aaaah...!”

Aveva emesso un gemito, molto più forte di tutti quelli precedenti, e aveva così rotto il silenzio irreale che si era creato nella stanza, ma non era proprio riuscito a controllarsi. Sentire quella lingua calda muoversi sul suo sesso e le dita che lo stavano preparando era stato troppo. Non poteva resistere.

“Marco, cosa ci eravamo messi d'accordo?”

Aveva alzato la testa dal cuscino per incontrare gli occhi castani del compagno.

“Non è facile, Thomas! Fai di tutto per farmi urlare!” Aveva protestato, ma sapeva che era solo fiato sprecato in quel momento. Il biondo aveva sorriso, prima di leccare la punta del suo sesso e farlo così gemere di nuovo.

“No no, Marco. Non funziona così.” Thomas si era mosso, allungandosi tra le gambe del moro, raggiungendo così prima i suoi capezzoli a cui aveva dedicato qualche lieve attenzione per poi dedicarsi alle sue labbra. Le aveva morse e leccate languidamente. “Se già ora urli così, cosa farai quando sarò dentro di te?”

“Di questo passo non ti farò continuare...” Aveva mormorato, cercando di non guardare l'altro. Era ormai troppo eccitato per potersi tirare indietro.

“Se mi dai retta, poi ti premio.” Thomas aveva riso sulle sue labbra e Marco aveva allacciato le braccia attorno al suo collo.

Aveva morso le proprie labbra quando il biondo aveva iniziato a spingersi in lui. Sarebbe stato bravo e non avrebbe emesso neanche un suono.

 


End file.
